<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SakuAtsu Angst Week Day 1! by chaos_inciter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005232">SakuAtsu Angst Week Day 1!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_inciter/pseuds/chaos_inciter'>chaos_inciter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaos' SakuAtsu Angst Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu Angst Week 2021, SakuAtsu Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:26:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_inciter/pseuds/chaos_inciter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello and welcome to my story!! I will write haikyuu one-shots/multiple shots after finish the SakuAtsu week! I also posted this on my Wattpad account under the same username. You can find me on Instagram too!! Enjoy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaos' SakuAtsu Angst Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsuAngstWeek</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SakuAtsu Angst Week Day 1!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyooo everyone!!</p><p>I'm Chaos-San/Author-Chan, and I'll be your host and writer for this story!!</p><p>I'm starting with SakuAtsu angst week!! They are my favorite ship sooo, why not? </p><p>Please feel free to correct my mistakes in the comments (please do it kindly) and such. English is not my first language yet I despite grammar mistakes so if something sounds weird or something slipped please point it out so I can correct it.</p><p>I love you all!! Have a great day and don't forget to breathe in and out hehe.</p><p>Ig/twt acc: @chaos_inciter<br/>I will also post another book of haikyuu shots on Wattpad and here so check it out!! It's the same @ \^u^/</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!! THEY BELONG TO HARUICHI FURUDATE!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A little bit late but enjoy!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Day 1 (03/11): Break up/Post-breakup AU, "You can stop pretending now."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>//////////////////</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>       Atsumu was excited. One week until their 2nd anniversary. He kept babbling about to his twin brother, Osamu, who was really close to sewing the other's mouth shut. Atsumu had convinced Osamu to help him prepare something more extravagant for their dinner date. They had planned a simple yet memorable day. The twins had decided to prepare tuna sashimi and umeboshi onigiri with sparkling lemon cider. He planned on taking the germaphobe to the volleyball stadium where they first confessed to each other and shared their first kiss. The older Miya still remembered it as if it had happened yesterday. The pink-ish peach color of his lover's lips, so soft and sweet. The way they curved into a small smile after they pulled away and how he kissed his forehead hugging him under the stairs right after.</p><p>Everything was going as planned. At least for the blond boy.</p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi. He knew a certain date was coming up, he should be excited yet he could only feel dread as the special date came nearer. He couldn't explain why, but he didn't feel the giddy feeling of butterflies or the thrill that came with dating Atsumu anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>///////////////////</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>'Seven days left...' Atsumu thought as he stepped out of the shower. He had a small smile resting on his face as he hummed quietly choosing what to wear for the day. He settled for a pair of black ripped jeans and his boyfriend's hoodie. Both the blonde and curly-haired boy had decided to meet at Omi's house to just hang out and relax before their anniversary. He made his way downstairs to find Osamu still asleep on the couch. The "Are you still watching?" Netflix notification, he rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and chuckled quietly. He placed a fuzzy blanket on top of him and then left him a note on the freezer as he headed out. He could buy some boba for breakfast and might as well buy something for Omi-Kun. With that thought, he ordered a matcha latte and headed to the subway.</p><p>Sakusa had been tossing and turning all night, trying to figure out his feelings. Motoya had visited him yesterday and he had left pretty late the night before leaving the spiker with his thought.</p><p>It was morning when he regained consciousness again. Probably 9 or 10 am, he bit his lower lip when he remembered Atsumu was coming to visit. He sighed and grabbed his phone heading to the bathroom. He started scrolling through Instagram feeling incredibly bored when a sudden picture caught his attention. He swallowed hard as his eyes widened. It was not of an account he followed, just a sponsored post. The picture showed the body of a guy his age. It was definitely a thirst trap, the sports leggings were too low on his hips, the white sleeveless tank top raised, letting the toned torso be seen glistening with what was probably sweat, as much as it could have disgusted Sakusa, he didn't. He quickly pressed the profile and started scrolling through the posts. The faceless male had a ton of similar pictures that slowly but surely started to turn on Sakusa. He frowned as he saw the bulge in his pants and set his phone down.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(NSFW BELOW)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He quickly hopped in the shower letting the warm water soothe him, yet it did nothing to calm the excitement between his legs. Cursing under his breath and grabbed his shaft giving himself a slow pump. The water helped with the slickness and soon Sakusa was pumping himself at a slow pace resting his free forearm against the wall tile while the shower water splashed and slid down his back.</p><p>He imagined himself with Atsumu. The blonde boy was stroking him, slowly getting on his knees to tease him. He groaned to himself quietly as he quickened his pace. When the imaginary Atsumu finally engulfed him he panted slightly but internally frowned. The imaginary scene in his mind was incredibly hot and lewd, but he felt differently. Soon enough the pictures of the faceless man started popping into his brain. The horny boy felt confused yet kept masturbating himself picking up the pace yet again. He was close, he could feel the knot on his gut tightening. It wasn't until someone knocked on the door that he realized what he had been doing. His eyes widen as he spilled all over his hand, stomach, and the wall in front of him. He harshly bit his fist to avoid any sound that came with his orgasm, he quickly cleaned himself and turned off the shower.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(NSFW ABOVE)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>///////////////////</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu made his way to Omi's apartment building faster than he expected to. His boba was now half full and the muffin he had bought already in his stomach. He smiled at the porter making his way up with the elevator stopping on floor 5. The elevator dinged softly and the doors slid open. He walked to apartment 503 knocking on the door. He waited a minute before knocking again. He frowned. He called Sakusa but he didn't answer. He sighed before taking out the emergency key and walking inside.</p><p>'Maybe he is still asleep?' He hummed to himself. When he approached the hallway, the sound of water running met his ears and he smiled in relief. He knocked on the door to let his boyfriend know he was there.</p><p>"Heya, Omi-Kun!! Ya didn't open the door so I used the emergency key. I got ya matcha latte so I hope you didn't have breakfast yet..." Atsumu smiled as he heard the shower noise subside.</p><p>"I'll be in the living room, m'kay?" He called out before making his way to the said place and plopping down to play some games on his phone in the meantime.</p><p>Guilt and panic rushed through Omi's head as his heart stopped. He could felt his stomach drop and he momentarily froze when he heard the playful and melodic voice of his boyfriend outside, muffled by the door between them. He felt disgusted and disappointed with himself, he shook his head and got dressed quickly. He picked up his phone and erased any proof of the faceless guy's account.</p><p>'It's not cheating... right? And this won't happen again. It makes me feel like I'm being unfaithful to Tsumu... Still, I don't think I should tell him. Don't wanna cause any unnecessary chaos...' He reminded himself walking to the living room.</p><p>He found Atsumu dressed in his hoodie, huddled on his couch playing something on his phone, his tongue sticking out on the corner of his mouth in concentration. Sakusa couldn't help but smile. Atsumu suddenly sighed and threw his head back letting his arms fall, displaying the "Try again!" above a stupid silly sad gif. Atsumu looked up and locked eyes with some dark ones. Sakusa was leaning against the wall, looking at him, smiling softly. His cheeks were slightly red, like after training, but Atsumu dismissed it as the shower's heat. His curly hair still damp. Omi was wearing some basic black joggers and a simple white cotton shirt.</p><p>"Hey, Tsumu..." Atsumu felt as if something was wrong but he ignored it and smiled.</p><p>"Hey, baby!" Sakusa scoffed making his way to the couch too and causing Atsumu to giggle.</p><p>"I told you not to call me that" Sakusa looked away but Atsumu just smiled teasingly.</p><p>"But ya love it when I do... baby..." He could feel his boyfriend getting flustered and smiled in satisfaction.</p><p>"I missed ya..." Atsumu ran a hand through Omi's hair making him relax and sink back on the couch.</p><p>"Atsu, we saw each other like two days ago" Sakusa mumbled, thoroughly enjoying the ministrations from the blonde.</p><p>"Hmmm still" Atsumu cupped his boyfriend's cheek stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. Sakusa turned to look at him. A silent agreement passed through both as they leaned in meeting in the middle. Atsumu straddled Sakusa and tangled his fingers on the dark, damp curls. Sakusa wrapped Atsumu's waist pulling him closer. Maybe he didn't feel the butterflies or excitement anymore but he could stay like that forever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>//////////////////////</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa's "It won't happen again." Lasted him approximately 24 hours. He kept repeating that in his mind, but his fingers didn't seem to understand the message as they quickly typed the username that had been engraved in his mind above the picture of a half-naked thirst trap. He was mad at himself, but his body desired what the pictures provided him and he was unfortunately too weak to refuse.</p><p>Three days passed and he couldn't stop. He thought about the mysterious man behind the cut line. His mind always seemed to end there no matter what he thought about. His body demanded pleasure every night, and he didn't oppose it. He very unwisely decided to DM the man.</p><p>"Just send a simple 'hello', that will calm my curiosity..." He said to himself, after dinner, already inside his bed. Before he could overthink it, he pressed send and placed his phone away from him, falling asleep rather quickly.</p><p>When he woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see that his phone had 5 notifications from the faceless account. He opened them when he was eating breakfast and he felt his heart do a small flip, he was confused whether it was from excitement, anticipation, or anxiety.</p><p>The first notification was from a follow back. He cursed at himself remembering he had followed the guy but he shrugged, not caring enough to unfollow. The next few notifications were a few messages.</p><p>'Hey there'</p><p>'You're awfully pretty to have dmed me yk?'</p><p>'Sooooo....'</p><p>'What brings you to my DMS handsome ;)'</p><p>The use of emoticons reminded him of Atsumu, but he pushed any thoughts of his boyfriend to the back of his mind. He debated between answering and decided to leave his phone aside for a while while he did his chores.</p><p>
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p>A notification from his phone caught his attention more eagerly than he would admit. He slipped off his kitchen gloves and grabbed his phone.</p><p>'Hey!! It's not nice to leave people on seen :c'</p><p>The pouty face pulled a smile on Sakusa's face. The unexpected childish behavior of the stranger seemed a bit familiar but he dismissed it again.</p><p>He soon sent a replay.</p><p>'Sorry, kinda busy rn.'</p><p>'Wow, so cold, I'm hurt... uhh KiyoOmiOmi-San'</p><p>'Ignore the username please, my cousin chose it.'</p><p>Ah, there it was. The first innocent little lie. Komori had nothing to do with the username, it was Atsumu's idea. For whatever reason, he didn't want the boy behind the screen to know he was taken.</p><p>'Lol, yeah sure. You can call me Nasu'</p><p>'Oh, uh okay, then Omi it's alright I guess'</p><p>He hesitated before typing the nickname. But it was done, the message was sent.</p><p>'Nice to meet you, Omi-San!'</p><p>'Yeah, you too Nasu-Kun'</p><p>With those simple messages, the seemingly endless conversations started flowing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>///////////////</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One week earlier</em>
</p><p>"Gosh Sunarin, yer so stupid" Atsumu rolled his eyes at his friend's actions. He was sprawled on the couch of his shared apartment with his brother. Osamu was sitting on the other end of the couch eating some chips while nodding in agreement with his brother, Atsumu's calves on his lap.</p><p>"What are you talking about? ITS GENIUS!" Suna exclaimed while laughing and unlocking his phone to show the twins again the anonymous thirst trap account he had created.</p><p>"Yer gonna let some creepy dudes stare at yer half-naked body?" Osamu pointed out raising an eyebrow.</p><p>The three of them were just doing dumb stuff and chilling in the twins' living room while waiting for the pizza they had ordered as all of them had been too lazy to cook.</p><p>"Let's see if you say the same thing when I get a loaded sugar daddy and give you those top cooking utensils you wanted for your birthday, huh?" Suna shot back, he proved a point. That made Osamu just up and shrug as he ate another handful of chips.</p><p>"But man, are ya sure?" Atsumu asks slightly concerned.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, don't worry Tsumu. I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen?"</p><p>His answer came a few days later. His notifications were bursting as he received like spams of the multiple pictures he had posted. He lazily decided to check it for once. He was about to close the app a couple of minutes later when a certain username caught his eye.</p><p>
  <strong>[babyboy_nasuuu]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'KiyoOmiOmi has started following you!'</em>
</p><p>"What...-" He thought out loud with wide eyes.</p><p>"No way..." There was no way he knew it was Suna. Atsumu had promised he wouldn't tell Sakusa. The only other explanation was that he had liked the content. He didn't want to alarm his blonde friend so he waited a bit. Maybe it was a mistake?</p><p>Nope.</p><p>The answer came again three days later. A simple 'Hello' from the curly-haired man. More specifically, a 'Hello' from his best friend's boyfriend. He panicked. If Sakusa really meant his actions, he had to tell Atsumu. With that thought, he quickly grabbed his jacket, wallet, keys, phone, and charger and sprinted to the Miya twins' house.</p><p>He knocked desperately on the door until Atsumu himself opened the door. Suna was grabbing his knees as he caught his breath. He just showed Atsumu the screen. The blond setter frowned as he read the message and when he checked the account his eyes hardened while his face scrunched in confusion. It was already nighttime. He let Suna in and they sat down in the living room as Osamu took a shower.</p><p>Suna talked quickly while still trying to catch his breath. He explained his theory who listened quietly, a frown now imprinted on his face.</p><p>"Give me yer phone." The older twin demanded with a scarily calm expression and voice. Suna complied quickly. Atsumu chekced Suna's content. The time he was followed and the time the 'Hello' arrived. He finally decided to replay with a cheeky and childish comment. Just like when he first started texting Sakusa before they started dating. They waited until morning, falling asleep at ungodly hours. Suna woke up at 9 feeling slightly disoriented. He glanced at Atsumu and saw him frowning at the phone.</p><p>"He left me on seen" Atsumu huffed and decided to text him again. Suna started to feel worried about his friend's behavior. A couple of minutes later a ding startled both of them. Atsumu handed Suna his phone making him continue texting while he disappeared to his room, he guessed by the thud of a door closing somewhere upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>////////////////////</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I want ya to keep texting him. Ask for photos, ask cheeky questions, seduce him... and all the jazz." Atsumu proclaimed with determination the next day. It was two days before the dreading anniversary. Atsumu hadn't texted Omi at all, and the raven didn't seem to bother or have noticed at all as he replied to Suna in no longer than 5 minutes.</p><p>Suna nodded feeling guilty but complied.</p><p>A day later, the conversation between the two was filled with flirting, playful banter, and a couple of teasing pictures without showing their faces. It was all the proof Atsumu needed to confront his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. He felt angry, frustrated, and confused. Why had Sakusa reached out for a thirst trap account? Didn't he provide enough satisfaction to him? Did he do something wrong? He seemed content enough when he went over the other day. Atsumu buried his face in his hands to stop himself from spiraling deeper into his words. Suna and Osamu had decided that they had more than enough proof and silently agreed to stop the texts.</p><p>That confused the germaphobe but he shrugged it off again. He hadn't noticed the lack of texts from his actual boyfriend. He headed to sleep early preparing himself for an excited Atsumu. The thought brought a smile to Omi as he fell asleep.</p><p>Atsumu on the other hand couldn't sleep. He wanted to cry and scream. He wanted to smack the pretty boy so hard but also wanted to hug him and kiss him hard to make them both forget about the thirst trap account.</p><p>The next morning Atsumu woke up late. It was 11 am and he was supposed to meet Sakusa for lunch at 1. He sighed mentally preparing himself for a harsh evening. He took a shower and changed into a black cotton t-shirt and some plain light grey joggers. He glanced outside. The day was cold and cloudy, reflecting his mood. He put on a thick dark cherry jacket and headed to his kitchen. There, he found his brother and best friend eating some snacks in a tense mood.</p><p>"Good Morning. Osamu, do ya have the onigiris?" His brother nodded quietly and pointed to the bag on the kitchen counter.</p><p>"Thanks, I'll see ya both later..."</p><p>"Good luck" Suna called out half-heartedly.</p><p>Atsumu walked out with his hands in his pockets. The onigiri was stuffed in a small backpack that slung from one of Atsumu's shoulders.</p><p>He arrived at Sakusas apartment half an hour till 1 pm. He sighed heavily and made his way inside. He plastered a small smile on his face and nodded to the porter. He reached apartment 503 and knocked. A soft "come in" was heard and he obeyed, closing the door after him.</p><p>"Hey, baby..." Sakusa smiled and hugged the blonde by the waist. Atsumu remained with his hands in his pocket and the small smile.</p><p>"Hey, Omi-Kun..." Sakusa leaned down to kiss him but Atsumu looked to the side, earning him a cheek kiss. Sakusa frowned and pull back. He was about to ask what was wrong when Atsumu beat him to it.</p><p>"Want me to tell ya a funny story?" Atsumu remained with a small smile, hardened eyes, an unreadable expression. Still confused Sakusa nodded.</p><p>"So, a week or so ago, Suna, Osamu, and I were just chilling, having fun and shit.." Atsumu walked slowly from side to using his hands to express himself. Sakusa was taken aback by the fake outgoing voice of Atsumu and his vocabulary.</p><p>"Suna had this really dumb idea and decided to create an Instagram account to post his thirst traps, I know, what a horny fucker" Atsumu chuckled dryly not actually insulting his best friend. Sakusa paled and his eyes widened slightly as he started to connect the dots.</p><p>"T-tsumu..." Sakusa tried, being completely ignored by the mentioned.</p><p>"Ya can stop pretending now, Omi-Kun." Atsumu said coldly.</p><p>"Would you believe the surprised I was when I found out MY BOYFRIEND HAD BEEN TEXTING A GODDAMN THIRST TRAP ACCOUNT?! And for what!?!?" Atsumu burst to look at Sakusa with a broken crazed gaze and disbelieved expression.</p><p>Sakusa had the decency to at least look guilty and ashamed. Atsumu huffed as the dam in his eyes broke and he wiped a few tears angrily.</p><p>"Well, I hope ya found what ya were looking for, Kiyoomi." Atsumu opened his backpack and took out the plastic bag.</p><p>Sakusa started to panic, all of the guilt, desperation, and shame showered him harshly. The realization of what he had been doing.</p><p>"W-wait Atsumu! Please, I'm sorry... i-i-" He stuttered and stumbled with his words as he tried to reach out for his ex-lover.</p><p>"Ya what. We're over. Goodbye Sakusa." He tossed the bag to the spiker and opened the door.</p><p>"Happy anniversary..." With that cold voice and streaming tears. He walked out of the apartment but also walked out of Sakusa Kiyoomi's life.</p><p>Sakusa collapsed on the floor clutching his chest as he felt his heart being ripped out. He couldn't see clearly and soon realized the floor was getting very wet. Happy memories of himself and the blond filling his mind and slipping just as quickly.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>/////////////////////</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word Count: 3299.</p><p>Hi!!! And wow, I didn't expect this chapter to turn out so long... thanks for reading!! I decided to join the SakuAtsu Angst Week!! A bit late but this was the first prompt. I will post the second prompt today as well but it will probably be much shorter than this one.</p><p>You can find me on Instagram, Twitter, and Wattpad with the username!! @chaos_inciter ^^</p><p>- Chaos out :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>